


Odi et amo

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019





	Odi et amo

Иногда мне кажется, что я его просто ненавижу. Он может вывести из себя даже святого, а я вовсе не святая. Ненавижу этот его презрительный прищур, возникающий всякий раз, когда я упоминаю Гарри или Рона. Ненавижу ехидную ухмылочку, если он видит, что у меня что-то не получается. Он не говорит ни слова, просто смотрит, а я от одного взгляда снова чувствую себя школьницей-первогодкой, хотя годы учебы давно позади. 

Он вообще редко удостаивает меня беседой, чаще просто наблюдает, вероятно, думая про себя, что я — невыносимая всезнайка. Я стараюсь, я до сих пор стараюсь заслужить его одобрение, но все, что мне достается — это в лучшем случае кривая улыбка и сухой кивок. Если он бывает вынужден обратиться ко мне, то делает это исключительно официально, словно на приеме у министра. За это я тоже порой его ненавижу. 

Зато он постоянно рядом. И я знаю, что если мне понадобится его помощь, он не откажет. Скривится, будто проглотил лимон целиком, не упустит случая пройтись насчет моих умственных способностей, но поможет в меру своих сил.   
Невыносимый, совершенно невыносимый человек, но я не могу представить себе день, в котором бы не было его ехидного взгляда или колкой насмешки. Я здороваюсь с ним каждое утро, но лишь изредка слышу ответное «Здравствуйте». Вот и сегодня он промолчал. 

Наверное, мне следовало бы быть терпимее, ведь выводить меня из себя — практически единственное развлечение, которое у него осталось. И за это я ненавижу его больше всего. За то, что он — всего лишь портрет на стене. За то, что я не могу к нему прикоснуться. За то, что когда-то он позволил себе умереть. За то, что из-за его смерти я вот уже сорок лет говорю «Люблю» совсем другому мужчине. 

— Директор! Директор Уизли! — мой заместитель заглядывает в кабинет. — Все готово, мы можем открывать праздник.   
Я киваю и встаю из-за стола, чтобы выйти из кабинета. И почти физически чувствую, как за моей спиной на старом портрете кривятся в горькой усмешке тонкие губы.


End file.
